You're Not Alone
by dreamasifyou'llliveforever
Summary: Austin has always been there for Ally. Through the good times and bad. All he wants her to know is that she is not alone. Auslly Song-fic based off the song " You're Not Alone" by Big Time Rush


**This was a request from Rusher4ever. I hope you like it. I made it just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Big Time Rush.**

* * *

Austin had just fallen asleep when his rang. He wondered who could be calling him so late at night. He picked up the phone. He heard sniffling from the other line. " A-Austin", Ally choked out. " Oh my gosh Ally what's wrong!" "E-Elliot he br-broke up with me" "_That little weasel" _Austin thought. Ally cried and cried. He spoke soothing words into the phone until finally he heard nothing but a light snore coming from the other line. He sighed as he put his phone down. He could see the first rays of fun coming through his window. He had stayed up all night with Ally. But that's ok. Anything for Ally.

* * *

Austin was sitting at home eating a big plate of pancakes when his phone vibrated. It was from Ally. Her newest boyfriend couldn't pick her up from the airport. She had gone to Texas to visit her aunt. He through down his plate of pancakes and raced to the airport. ( Even though her plane had just taken off and still had three hours till landing. Maybe he should've finished reading the text.) He for her for three hours until he saw her small figure coming through the gate. He ran to her and gave her a big hug. He was always going to be there even if he had to wait three hours and go home to cold pancakes. He whispered in her ear, " I always be here." All she did was smile.

* * *

She sat on the couch in the practice room with her knees to her chest sobbing. "_ I just saw her a week ago she can't be gone", _Ally thought. Then she her heard the door open. She looked over her shoulder and saw her favorite blond hair boy standing there. He walked over to the couch and held her. The day of her funeral he was there. He held her as they lowered her aunt's coffin into the ground. Ally stood there after everyone left just staring at the ground. He stayed there with her until she was finally to go home.

* * *

Ever since her aunt died Ally felt like nothing was right. She was always stressed. She felt like pulling her hair out. She needed someone to comfort her. He listened as she told him how she was stressed about school, the store, and finishing there new song. He helped her. He watched the store while she was finishing her school work. He cancelled his gig so she didn't have to worry about the song. He was going to be there. That night they were laying on the couch when he told that he was always going to be there once again. She closed her eyes has she felt the huge weight that had been there for weeks finally go.

* * *

She screamed at him. It was his fault that they didn't finish the song. He was late to the meeting and now he was late for there song writing session. She turned around as the tears fell from her eyes. She waited to hear him leave but when 5 minutes past she looked over her shoulder to find him still standing there. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. No matter how much she hated him right now he wasn't going to leave. Ever.

* * *

His parents had grounded him. He had come home late from Dez's house one night. So now he was grounded for a month. He was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when his phone rang. She was crying. She wouldn't tell him why. All he knew was that she needed him. He snuck out his bedroom window and ran to Sonic Boom. He didn't care if he was going to be grounded for a year. He couldn't let her down.

* * *

They were sitting in her living room on the couch. He brought of the time when her heart was broken, when her boyfriend didn't pick her up, when her aunt died, when she hated him, and when he was grounded he still came to her. She looked up at him and smiled. He slowly leaned and she did too. When there lips touched it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. They both pulled back slowly and smiled. He looked her straight in the eye and whispered, " You're not alone". For once she believed him.

* * *

**Well that was by song-fic. I hope you liked it. I usually don't listen to Big Time Rush so I listened to the song and tried to the best I could. I hope it's not to bad. Keep the requests coming. I enjoy doing them!**


End file.
